Reality
by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer
Summary: Katniss finds the truth about the careers at their funeral. R&R PLEASE. Please review. Rated T for swearing.


So just one chapter thing. Katniss learns things she didnt know about her arena enemies at the careers funeral in district 2. All careers. So yeah enjoy. Please R&R no one has and i feel like no one likes my stories anymore. So PLEASE R&R. ~Catoloverxclovelover

Katniss POV

I cant believe I have to sit through this. Dressed in black at the children I killed funeral.

I register who they were in my head.

First, Marvel Jack Drake. 17 years old. Brown hair. 6'2'. He was the oldest out of 4.2 younger sister. Stella, 8 and Chrimson 14. A younger brother Aiden 15. Marvel's mother is a drug addict victor. His father a peace keeper. Marvel raised his siblings. He had a girlfriend Aria she is his age and keeps crying. Marvel was popular apperantly.

I feel so bad for killing him now. I always thought he was heartless for killing Rue. Apparently he wasn't at all.

Glimmer Leven Sparks. 16 years old. Blonde. '5'11'. The middle child out of 3. Glimmer has a younger brother 'Bently' about prims age. And a older brother who is 19 named Niall. Something I didn't know about Glimmer is she has a son named Alec who is just about a year old. She got raped when she was 14 1/2 and had the baby at 's mom died when she was 6 and her dad used to beat her and her brothers until he got arrested when Glimmer was 8.

She wasn't a bad person just misunderstood. What did I do?

Clove Isabelle Flare. 14 1/2 years old. Dark brown hair. '5'4'. Youngest out of 3. Her two older brothers twins. Shane and Seth. Clove had dyslexia and everyone at the academy bullied her besides Cato. Cato and Clove were best friends. Clove's dad was also a victor a drunk like haymitch. Mom the same. Raised by her brothers. Loner.

And Finally.

Cato Alexander Chambers. 16 years old. '6'4'. Blonde. He has a younger sister Avalon who is 12. Cato has no parents at all. They were peace keepers an got killed in some accident when he was only 7. He had no other family and raised his sister alone. Like I did with prim. Cato was top student at the academy but volunteered not to win but to save Clove. Only his sister knew.

What the hell did I do?these kids I thought were possibly some if the most evil people I have ever met but they were good people.

How did I not know that. How was I so stupid to judge these people like that? They were innocent like Prim and Rue.

In a way Cato did what I did for Prim but he took even more of a sacrifice. I made it out taking Prim's place in the games. What Cato dod was volunteer to save Clove if he didn't he could have died either way and died.

There is a slide show of clips and pictures of them.

(Video)

"Cato do you see this hmm?" Clove says pointing to her test while she sits in a spinning chair.

"No, tell me" Cato says while filming.

"A+ see Im not stupid. A+ bitches! Take that world" Clove yells happily and spins in the chair.

"Thats awesome! Thats about 2 grades better than what I get" Cato says.

Next clip

"Uh no Im not going swimming" Cato says.

"Come on dude don't be such a baby" Marvel says as he comes in the shot.

Clove comes up behind Cato silently and pushes him in the water.

Clove starts laughing and Glimmer who places the camera on a stand laughs with her.

Marvel laughs and points at Cato in the cold water.

"You think thats funny Drake" Clove says and shoves him in the water.

Glimmer laughs harder. "You both get in here NOW!" Cato orders.

"No thanks" Clove says smiling and pushes the play button on the radio.

Cato and Marvel get out of the water.

"Come here Clove" Cato says trying to hug her but she runs.

"Oh no no no no! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" She yells as she runs from him.

Cato grabs her from behind and flips her tiny body of his shoulder while she punches and kicks him hard.

"Put me down!" Clove and Glimmer are yelling now that Marvel is doing the same thing to Glimmer.

Glimmer and Clove are thrown into the water. Clove comes up mad and Glimmer comes up shaking her hair out like a wet dog.

"Give me a hand" Clove says extending a hand to Cato. And Glimmer does the same to Marvel.

The boys are pulled back into the water causing a huge splash.

Another clip

Marvel playing soccer with his siblings.

Another clip

Glimmer playing Peek - A - Boo with her son.

Another clip

Clove and Cato dancing at a school dance because she had no date.

Another clip

"Look Cato! Im on top of the world!" She yells spinning around yelling it like a lunnatic.

Another clip

Cato giving his little sister a piggy back.

Another Clip

Cato, Clove, and Cato's sister dancing like idiots.

Another clip

Cato and Clove making a cake. Cato wipes blue frosting on clove. And she throws flour at him.

Another clip

Marvel doing the tango with his sister crimson to be funny.

Another clip

Glimmer with her son while he takes his first steps and she just is hysterical.

Clip

Marvel kissing his girlfriend on the cheek as she makes a scrunched up face to be funny.

Clip

Glimmer and her brother playing basketball in their backyard.

Last clip

Clove playing the guitar singing with Cato.

Then pictures of them and their names and family and death dates.

Why did I agree to come here? Now i know the reality of the careers.

Their families give speeches but the one Cato's sister gives has to be the one that sticks out the most.

The speech

"So most people think my brother was well a monster because of how he acted in the games. My brother was never like that, ever. At the end he lost his sanity a bit but he lost his best friend. Clove was the only reason why my brother was even in the games. Yes, my brother volunteered for a girl. But Clove wasn't just a girl. She was one of my friends too. Clove understood my brother and he understood her. But neither Cato or Clove would want us to mope around about them. They would want us to be happy that, that we have something good to remember them by. I will always miss my brother though. He was the only family I had. He raised me. He sacrificed so much for me. I just wish he could have seen what a great person he really was before he died." At the end Avalon is crying. I can just imagine Prim saying things like this about me at my funeral if it was me who was dead right now.

So thats it the real story of the careers in Katniss POV as she has sympathy for them as she finds things about their real lifes. PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW.


End file.
